


no matter what they say, you're mine.

by louisdragme



Category: Larry Stylinson - Fandom
Genre: M/M, they're cats ya
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-15
Updated: 2013-05-15
Packaged: 2017-12-11 19:19:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/802259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/louisdragme/pseuds/louisdragme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>if harry and louis were cats louis would be the white pretty specifically breeded cat that the owners give fancy food to and a special bed with jewels on the sides and harry would be the stray that ran in and he would be brown-haired and happy about life and wanting to play with louis and louis would hiss and tip over the glass of water and run away so it looked like harry did it but at night louis would climb down from his pretty bed and go to harry’s cardboard box and snuggle</p><p>(credit to stylinist on tumblr, she wrote a version of this as well, check it out yo !)<br/>(also, this isn't how i originally planned it. it was supposed to be much better - but i lost the original and sort of got lazy when i rewrote. oh well.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	no matter what they say, you're mine.

"Being a cat isn't as easy as you twats think," Louis meows out - but his owners are clearly too dumb to even understand what he's saying, and fuck, does Louis hate it. Cats had to keep their fur nice, and meow until their stupid owners finally got their lazy asses out of bed - man, the things they did just to get fed was incredible.

Louis' owners are quite good, though, and Louis knew it was because of how special and beautiful he was. Louis just knew it. He tried not to be smug - but how could he not, when he was such a special and beautiful cat?

Prancing around, his brilliant red and bejeweled collar tight around his neck, Louis sniffed and grunted at the horrible smells around the house - before he finally decided that he'd done enough things that could be considered productive, and laid in his bed.

Louis often heard snarky comments from his owners that he was too diva-like for a cat, but Louis did his best to keep back his hisses and buried his face in his pillow. It wasn't his fault his owners were slobs and he had to do everything just to keep himself clean.

With a few effortless licks, though, Louis found his eyes drooping and quickly dozed off - only to be abruptly woken up in the night, his cerulean blue eyes wide as he scanned the area.

"Whos there?" Louis hissed out - in an effort to sound a bit more brave than he was feeling, but the hisses were shaky and uneven, and he was almost sure that he was about to be murdered, or something of the sort.

And he knew he was right once he noticed the scruffy and filthy cat wandering around his food and water dish - and it took everything in Louis' body for him not to pounce at the lankier cat. What the hell was going on? Did this kitten just think he could stroll in all messy, and sniff around?

With a grunt, Louis boldly stood up and bounded over - scrunching his nose before he tackled the cat to the floor - yelping as his white fur came in contact with the matted and soiled fur of the other. "What are you doing here?"

The quiet whimper that came from the other cat was what made Louis reevaluate the cats appearance - and he nearly laughed at himself. It was just some helpless dumpster cat scrounging for some free food. Not that Louis accepted that, no, he just understood a bit more.

Repeating himself, Louis hissed and allowed his claws to poke out as he batted at Harry's partially missing ear. " _Who _are you?"__

__Harry let out a soft mew - one that made Louis' ears flutter up, and his teeth showed as a slight grin placed itself on Louis' lips. He quickly frowned, though - a dumpster cat couldn't make _Louis _, the most beautiful cat, _smile _. There was an unwritten law about it, Louis was sure. "I-I don't know my name.." Harry frowned, pawing softly at his nose in slight embarrassment, looking at Louis between his little toes._____ _

______Louis rolled his eyes and pounced forward - not caring quite as much with his fur anymore, as he batted around until he'd managed to think of something, smirking smugly down at Harry. "It's Harry. Because you're hairy. Ha." And Harry laughed loudly at that - making Louis feel rather proud of himself, even if he knew it was one of the lamest jokes out there. "But really, Harry? I think that sounds nice." He nodded, and Harry agreed._ _ _ _ _ _

______"I think that's what my.. I think that's what my name is.. Do I have a collar?" Harry asked, and looked down and fiddled around, awkwardly grabbing one of the tags. "Ha.. Har.. Harry! It is my name.. Cheater! You /so/ looked!" And Louis blushed at that, because maybe he did look, who really cared, though?_ _ _ _ _ _

______Harry rolled them over and played with Louis' rather fancy collar, before jumping around the boy. "Can we play? Can we play?" He asked - to which Louis stuck his nose up and trotted back to his bed, stretching out so that Harry wouldn't even be able to fit a paw. "No. I'm going to bed."_ _ _ _ _ _

______Harry scrunched his face up, and curled into himself next to the bed in hopes of getting some of Louis' warmth, before they both dozed off - and straight into the next afternoon._ _ _ _ _ _

______Harry woke at the sound of footsteps, and lifted his head lazily, yawning softly. "Louis, Louis are these your owners? Louis? Louis will they keep me?" He asked, pawning at Louis' tail, licking out a slight mat, before he bounded over and rubbed against one of the owners legs._ _ _ _ _ _

______"Ugh, dirty cat," the owner muttered - straightening his arms to examine Harry in front of him. Harry meowed and purred happily in the owners hands, sticking a paw out to softly press it against the man's cheek._ _ _ _ _ _

______The wife placed the food in Louis' dish, putting some in a container for Harry as well. "Aw," the wife cooed, plucking Harry from her husbands hands, cradling him close - and Louis rolled his eyes, happily chowing down on his special cat food._ _ _ _ _ _

______The man sighed out, rubbing his face. "Should we keep it?" He questioned, face tired from only just waking up. The wife gasped - eyes wide._ _ _ _ _ _

______"What type of question is _that _?" She asked, and shook her head as she kept Harry close - and Harry adored the attention, bumping his head against the woman's shoulder in pure bliss. "We can't just get rid of him! He's _ours _now!"_____ _ _ _ _ _

___________That _was when Louis growled, glancing up at the woman from his bowl of food. His owners hated claws - but Harry was _his _. How could they even claim the dumpster cat? Louis had found him!____ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________Trotting over, Louis extended his claws and stretched out, dragging them all down the womans legs - which caused her to drop Harry, and Louis watched as the cat landed on his side. "Clumsy ass," he hissed out, and Harry smiled goofily, leaning over to bump their noses together in a soft kiss, before he continued towards the food to eat hungrily._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________Louis merely watched with a stuck up nose, before scurrying off before his owner could grab him for a punishment. Smirking, he dove under the couch and stayed there - grunting as he began to feel itchy around his tail - somewhere he couldn't reach with his tongue to lick away. Hissing out, Louis waited until their owner was gone before he walked over to his bed and flopped down, rolling in hopes of getting the itch out._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________It didn't work._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________Sighing out dramatically, Louis placed his chin on the cushion and waited, his rear-end shaking as he whimpered out. It wasn't long, though, before he felt soft licks helping to get rid of the mat - and a mew of pleasure escaped as he turned to see Harry licking innocently._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________" _Ew _, don't lick me with that dirty tongue!" Louis hissed, but he couldn't help but smile fondly at the younger cat, turning himself around to hook his chin around Harry's neck.___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________" _Mine _," he growled, and bit on Harry's tuft - dragging the kitten carefully into the bed, where Harry buried his face in Louis' soft fur.___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________"Yours," he replied, and with a yawn, they both dozed off happily._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________Days passed, and Harry didn't mind getting kicked out of bed, and Louis pretending to hate him during the day, not even getting in trouble that Louis had plotted - because it was all made up when Harry woke in the middle of the night to find the white haired cat cuddled close to his side. Harry simply purred out and licked behind Louis' ears, before drifting off yet again._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________It was a rather cold winter morning when Harry woke to find he hadn't been pushed from the bed, and sleepily stretched out - careful not to wake Louis. The older cat ended up waking anyway, though, and began to lick out the tangles and mats in Harry's fur._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________The licks didn't do much, though, seeing as Harry giggled and rolled around, and Louis is getting grumpy because _fuck _, theres just _so _many, and Harry just _won't _keep still._______ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________But as they ate breakfast across from each other - the two cats glanced up from their bowls to meet each others eyes. Harry's lips curved into a goofy grin, allowing Louis to see almost all of Harry's white teethies - and Louis thought that he could spend forever with Harry, however long forever _was _, as a cat, he had no clue.___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________All he knew, was that he wanted to spend it with the happy-go-lucky brown kitty by his side._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _


End file.
